


La nascita di una nuova creatura

by Ektal



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dark Will Graham, First Kiss, Introspettivo, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 22:41:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15592377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ektal/pseuds/Ektal
Summary: Will cerca di scendere a patti con il suo lato oscuro.(Situata da qualche parte durante la prima stagione. Il finale diverge dal canon.)[Ringrazio Shilyss e il suo contest "Specchi, ombre e presagi: il doppelgänger" per avermi dato l'ispirazione.]





	La nascita di una nuova creatura

_Era come non aver aperto gli occhi: intorno a lui c'era solo oscurità._  
_Sentiva sulla pelle il tocco delicato e freddo del vento. Alcuni riccioli, intrappolati nel sudore, gli si erano incollati sulla fronte, sulle tempie, sulla nuca. Il rumore delle foglie scricchiolanti sotto i suoi piedi e dei rami sferzati dalla brezza, il silenzio della notte e i sussurri che solo l'oscurità può emettere gli sfioravano le orecchie. L'odore del muschio, della terra bagnata dall'umidità gli stuzzicavano le narici. Ogni suo senso era inondato di stimoli, tanto più acuti quanto più lievi._  
_Avrebbe dovuto provare terrore. Avrebbe dovuto sentirsi perso. E in parte era così. Il suo corpo era pervaso dai brividi e non tutti causati dai soffi d'aria che s'intrufolavano sotto i suoi vestiti; le dita si muovevano da sole, come a cercare un appiglio; i suoi occhi scrutavano lontano, a inseguire un qualsiasi bagliore, una flebile luce, una forma che gli donasse stabilità in quel mare d'ombre in movimento. Ma allo stesso tempo provava piacere, quasi godeva nel lasciarsi galleggiare, andare alla deriva, farsi trasportare dalle onde disegnate dalle radici che sbucavano dal terreno. Sapeva che era una sensazione passeggera, che terminato il viaggio in quella selva oscura e uscito ai raggi del sole, il suo istinto di sopravvivenza gli avrebbe fatto riconoscere tutti i pericoli che in quel momento non percepiva, trascurava, voleva ignorare. Ma in quel preciso istante non gli importava. Si sentiva leggero, privo di pensieri. La sua mente vagava ovunque e da nessuna parte, raccoglieva tutte le informazioni che gli venivano servite, ma senza quell'urgenza di catalogare ogni dato, creare relazioni, collegamenti. Era circondato. E mai come in quel momento si era sentito così libero._  
_Poi un urlo dilaniò il paesaggio._  
_Proveniva da vicino, molto vicino, a pochi metri di fronte a lui._  
_Fece un passo. I rametti secchi si spezzarono sotto la pressione del suo piede. Poi un altro. Alla sua destra il cervo nero mimava ogni suo movimento._  
_Percorse quella breve distanza con la lentezza di un neonato, stupito ed eccitato di poter usufruire di un nuovo metodo di locomozione, ancora incerto sul suo utilizzo, insicuro della forza delle sue gambe, del suo senso dell'equilibrio, ma col pensiero già rivolto a tutto ciò che quella nuova capacità gli renderà possibile scoprire, già ansioso di sviluppare a pieno quell'abilità e cominciare il prima possibile a correre. Soppesava i suoi movimenti, cercava di non far rumore, di rendere impercettibile la sua presenza._  
_Vide un uomo abbandonato con la schiena appoggiata al tronco di un possente albero._  
_Subito un odore metallico lo pervase._  
_Gli si avvicinò ulteriormente. La camicia lacerata lasciava intravedere un lungo squarcio sul ventre, dall'ombelico su fino al petto in mezzo alle clavicole. Era un taglio netto, pulito. Un liquido denso colava lento sul terreno, ad irrigare i funghi e i radi fili d'erba._  
_Allungò una mano verso l'uomo. Voleva in qualsiasi modo fermare la fuoriuscita di sangue. Quell'uomo non poteva morire._  
Non ora. Non era quello che meritava. Così facendo sarebbe svenuto di lì a poco, avrebbe perso conoscenza e il suo cuore si sarebbe addormentato con lui. Non doveva accadere. Doveva rimanere sveglio. Doveva continuare a sentire. Sentire la sua vita scorrergli sulla pelle, la sua carne bruciare al vivo contatto col vento, le sue membra diventare sempre più deboli, spente, vederle perdere colore e mimetizzarsi nel bianco candido della camicia. Doveva continuare a tenere gli occhi aperti, puntati sul suo carnefice, sulle sue mani sporche di rosso, le maniche arrotolate fino ai gomiti, i pantaloni sporchi di fango, il suo viso decorato di schizzi. Le sue pupille dilatate dalla paura dovevano continuare a fissare quelle dilatate dall'eccitazione, che l'osservavano, sopra di lui, costringendolo a terra. Doveva continuare a tremare, in attesa del prossimo colpo, del prossimo taglio, del prossimo incontro tra la sua pelle e la piccola lama che, minacciosa, lo indicava.  
  
Will venne svegliato dal rumore del telefono e dall'abbaiare dei suoi cani. Gli animali erano tutti all'erta, disposti attorno al letto a fissare il loro padrone; alcuni annusavano le lenzuola bagnate.  
Prese in mano il cellulare.  
Jack.  
Premette il tasto verde e se lo portò all'orecchio, coprendosi contemporaneamente gli occhi con un braccio: la luce che entrava dalla finestra gli accecava gli occhi e peggiorava il già presente mal di testa. Ormai non ricordava più quand'era stata l'ultima volta in cui si era svegliato, dopo un lungo sonno privo d'incubi, al dolce pigolare degli uccelli e ai flebili raggi di sole che gli sfioravano il viso, senza avere la sensazione che qualcuno stesse cercando di conficcargli un chiodo nelle tempie, colpo dopo colpo, incessantemente.  
«Si può sapere dove diavolo sei?» tuonò la voce all'altro capo dell'apparecchio.  
«Buongiorno, Jack.» rispose, la voce ancora impastata dal sonno.  
«Buon pomeriggio, vorrai dire. Ho cercato di contattarti durante tutta la mattina. Diamine, ho speso più tempo a parlare con la tua segreteria che a leggere gli ultimi rapporti della scientifica. Ti sei forse dimenticato della nostra riunione? O forse non ricordi nemmeno che c'è un criminale in circolazione?»  
«Non preoccuparti, ho la scena del crimine stampata nella mia mente. Ho passato ben dieci minuti ieri a immaginare di uccidere quella donna e il resto delle ore a cercare di mettermi nei panni di quel pazzo. Quindi no, Jack, non mi sono dimenticato di nulla. Anzi, pagherei per cancellare alcune immagini dalla mia memoria...»  
«Mi serve la tua memoria, mi serve la tua mente e mi serve la tua immaginazione. Quindi lascia perdere qualsiasi cosa tu stia facendo e vieni subito qui.»  
Will riagganciò il telefono.  
Rimase ancora per qualche minuto a sguazzare nelle coperte umide. La voce di Jack gli rimbombava forte nella testa. Stimava il suo capo e ammirava la sua determinazione, ma nell'ultimo periodo non poteva fare a meno di risentire del suo comportamento, delle sue richieste sempre più pressanti, della sua mancanza di tatto. Comprendeva quanto concentrazione e velocità fossero una parte importante del loro lavoro, insieme ad una dose – a volte piccola, a volte molto grande – di fortuna, e il fatto che Jack si aspettasse un alto livello di efficienza era comprensibile. Ma a Will sembrava che negli ultimi mesi tutti i peggiori criminali di Baltimora e del Maryland intero si fossero svegliati, avessero deciso di mettersi in combutta e attaccare in massa. Non faceva in tempo ad analizzare una scena del crimine e immergersi nel suo creatore, che subito la sua mente doveva addentrarsi nei recessi e nella pazzia del criminale successivo. E le pretese di Jack si facevano sempre più alte. Se era vero che Will era la sua tazza di finissima porcellana, Jack non faceva altro che bere il tè, ogni giorno, tè bollente, facendo il bis, senza avere il tempo di lavarla per bene dopo averla utilizzata: sulle sue pareti e sul fondo si accumulavano ad ogni sorso dei residui, sottili linee marroni in contrasto col bianco; finissime crepe affioravano, ragnatele fatte di corpi, mutilazioni, ferite.  
Will allungò una mano ad accarezzare il morbido pelo di Winston, il quale aveva appoggiato il muso sul bordo del letto. Adorava sentire le ciocche di pelo insinuarglisi fra le dita, solleticargli il palmo. Con le unghie massaggiò quella testolina compiacente e la sentì quasi sciogliersi; Winston chiuse gli occhi e si lasciò cullare dalle attenzioni del suo padrone. Per pochi minuti Will si dimenticò del sangue, delle vittime, delle responsabilità, delle aspettative. Si concentrò solo su quei peli morbidi. Si lasciò ancorare. Con pochi gesti diede al suo cane tutto ciò di cui lui aveva bisogno, un po' di conforto, un po' di beatitudine, la rassicurazione che il suo padrone era lì con loro, sveglio, non perso nelle ombre della sua mente, non tremante, con gli occhi che si muovevano senza controllo sotto le palpebre chiuse. E Winston non chiedette nulla di più.  
Era questo che amava dei suoi cani: non chiedevano mai più di quello che lui poteva offrire loro. Erano al suo fianco quando si sentiva perso, lo rallegravano quando tornava da una pesante giornata di lavoro, lo accoglievano a casa sventolando la coda al vento, aggrappandosi ai suoi pantaloni, leccandogli le mani. E tutto questo in cambio di un po' di cibo, qualche passeggiata all'aperto, qualche coccola. Era semplice capire i loro bisogni e appagarli. Non serviva usare la matematica, analizzare tutte quelle variabili che compongono il comportamento umano. Loro erano una semplice equazione lineare: vi era un'unica soluzione ad ogni loro bisogno.  
E quando Buster cominciò a grattare il bordo del letto con le sue unghiette e a mugolare, seguito a raffica da tutti gli altri in un tenue coro di supplica, Will capì che era ora di dar loro da mangiare.  
Riempì a ognuno la ciotola, li rifornì di acqua e aprì loro la porta.  
Poi si concentrò su di sé.  
Quando guardò nello specchio, vi scorse il volto di un uomo stanco. Gli occhi azzurri erano incorniciati in un paio di occhiaie nere e profonde; sembravano due flebili luci nelle profondità di una caverna. Le guance erano sempre più incavate e coperte da una barbetta incolta, la fronte era solcata dalle rughe, alcune recenti eppure già profonde. Nel suo complesso era un volto emaciato, privo di colore, adornato solo da alcuni riccioli che gli ricadevano di qua e di là, piatti e disordinati. Si sentiva sottile. Aveva paura di spezzarsi da un momento all'altro. Però doveva andare avanti. Lo faceva per i suoi colleghi, lo faceva per le vittime. Lo faceva per mettere dietro le sbarre quelle bestie che osavano travestirsi da esseri umani e camminare in mezzo alla gente, nascosti. Lo faceva perché non riusciva a sopportare che tale gente fosse a piede libero, commettesse i suoi delitti impunito, imbrattasse il mondo con i suoi atti impuri.  
_Lo faceva perché i loro disegni lo disgustavano. Perché mancavano di bellezza ed eleganza. Perché quei corpi non erano altro che un insieme di tagli, lacerazioni, squarci. Erano privi di sostanza. Quelle bestie avevano osato sacrificare una vita senza renderle giustizia, senza trasformarla, senza darle un significato: non erano riusciti ad elevarla. Ne avevano sprecato la forma, ne avevano sprecato il colore. Avevano fallito sia come scultori, sia come pittori. Non erano degni di decorare il mondo con le loro opere di bassa lega._  
Will si ridestò. Staccò lo sguardo dagli occhi azzurri che lo specchio gli ritornava e si portò una mano a massaggiarsi le tempie.  
Aveva bisogno di un'aspirina.  
  
«Com'è andata la conferenza?»  
«Io la definirei più una convention di persone appassionate di criminologia, travestite da avvocati, insegnanti, psicologi e varie forze dell'ordine, intente a scambiarsi opinioni create dal cervello di qualcun altro e poi fatte proprie riguardo ad argomenti triti, ritriti e privi d'interesse. Con un utilizzo della lingua alquanto discutibile, se posso aggiungere.»  
Hannibal lasciò trasparire un lieve sorriso di consenso, accompagnato da una piccolissima luce negli occhi ad indicare il suo divertimento. Egli stesso aveva dovuto prendere parte a numerosi convegni, e pochissimi si erano rivelati degni del suo tempo. E ancora meno erano le persone degne della sua attenzione. Ancora non riusciva a capire come certa gente, priva di qualsiasi estro e idea, fosse riuscita a farsi largo nel suo campo.  
«Un fiore primeggia in bellezza quando è circondato dalle erbacce.» commentò, incrociando le gambe e rilassandosi nella poltrona «È il confronto che lo fa risaltare.»  
«In mezzo a un campo di piante infestanti e di spine la sfida non è semplice, senza contare che potrebbe facilmente morire, privato dell'acqua e del calore del sole.»  
«Ti senti derubato, Will?»  
«Soffocato è un aggettivo più adatto.»  
Hannibal lasciò che il silenzio ponesse la domanda. Era così con Will: non c'era bisogno di parlare, di esprimere tutti i loro pensieri a voce. Condividevano un proprio linguaggio, che andava oltre le parole e oltre la gestualità. Le loro conversazioni si basavano sugli sguardi e sulle frasi non dette; erano come lo spartito di una melodia, in cui le note creano il suono e l'intonazione, ma sono le pause a dare il ritmo, a scandire il motivo, a donargli gravità ed espressione.  
Will appoggiò i gomiti sulle ginocchia, si tolse gli occhiali e si prese il volto fra le mani.  
«Ognuno di loro vuole prendere il sopravvento, respirare la mia aria, usufruire della mia vista, impossessarsi del mio corpo. Sento i loro pensieri, i loro desideri; comincio a non distinguere più la loro volontà dalla mia. È sempre più difficile guardare e non venire sopraffatti. Sento le mie forze venir meno...»  
«Hai paura di ritrovarti un giorno ad analizzare una scena del crimine, per poi scoprire che il suo creatore sei tu.»  
Will abbassò lentamente le mani. I suoi occhi si posarono su quelli scuri, profondi e magnetici dello psichiatra. Senza staccare lo sguardo, si drizzò, si adagiò con calma sullo schienale e si aggrappò con forza ai braccioli, tanto che il mobile avrebbe urlato se ne avesse avuto la capacità.  
«L'ultimo cadavere era quello di una donna, sulla trentina, di bell'aspetto, di quelle che possono permettersi qualunque spasimante desiderino e il cui ego aumenta ad ogni nuova avance. È stata trovata alla periferia di un parco. Un taglio profondo divideva il torace in due, un grosso amo le era stato conficcato in gola. Vendetta. O ripicca. L'assassino era stato adescato; lei gli aveva dato corda e lui ci aveva creduto, finché non si è presentato un altro pretendente, più affascinante o più ricco, e lei lo ha mollato. Un semplice crimine passionale.»  
«Ha voluto farle provare sulla sua pelle ciò che lui ha passato. Ed ha usato un pesce come metafora. Adeguato.»  
«Ma era tutto sbagliato.» commentò Will.  
La sua mente tornò a quello spiazzo d'erba, al corpo steso a terra; le gambe erano aperte, le braccia piegate scompostamente sopra la testa. Un lago di sangue faceva da sfondo ai boccoli biondi e cotonati, ai vestiti di classe, alla borsetta caduta e abbandonata a mezzo metro dal cadavere; il suo contenuto si era sparso sul prato, come i dolcetti sbattuti fuori a bastonate da una pignatta. Si focalizzò sulle ferite, i piccoli tagli incerti che adornavano qua e là la pelle abbronzata, sulle crepe delle labbra e il rossetto sbavato, che il colpevole aveva rovinato quando aveva cercato d'infilargli una mano in gola. Era un'immagine grottesca.  
Hannibal accompagnò il suo rimuginare con un altro silenzio e si concentrò sugli occhi azzurri ancora fissi nei suoi: lo stavano osservando, ma allo stesso tempo stavano scrutando qualcosa di molto lontano. Will stava rievocando. Lo notava dalle pupille dilatate, dalla bocca leggermente spalancata, dalle dita rigide. Il pomo d'Adamo si mosse un paio di volte, con difficoltà, come se Will fosse stato costretto ad ingollare qualcosa che non incontrava il suo gusto. Le sopracciglia erano abbassate, le palpebre inferiori sollevate a creare piccole rughe sotto gli occhi. Lo sguardo si era fatto più affilato. Will sollevò il labbro superiore e arricciò il naso. La sua presa sui braccioli si faceva sempre più letale.  
«Era un lavoro sciatto. Il corpo era ricoperto di ferite inutili: non erano state inferte con proposito, ma a causa della paura e dell'inesperienza. E il taglio principale, che avrebbe dovuto indebolire la vittima grazie all'eccessivo sanguinamento e che sarebbe dovuto essere un'unica linea pulita e decisa, era un insieme di squarci consecutivi malamente collegati tra loro. L'assassino si è avventato sulla vittima con tanta foga da danneggiare gli organi interni, conducendola così ad una morte più veloce. Per non parlare dell'amo, a malapena conficcato nella mucosa.»  
Will chiuse gli occhi e si lasciò andare.  
_«Io l'avrei drogata, impedendole di difendersi e ribellarsi, ma senza farla cadere nel dolce tepore del sonno: avrebbe dovuto soffrire, come lei aveva fatto soffrire me; avrebbe dovuto assistere alla sua disfatta, al suo declino, come lei aveva assistito al mio. L'avrei adagiata sull'erba, con le braccia lungo i fianchi e le gambe distese in avanti, i piedi legati a puntare verso l'esterno: una sirena spiaggiata, impossibilitata a muovere la coda. Le avrei pettinato i capelli e poi li avrei disposti a raggiera, intorno al suo viso, a sottolineare la sua bellezza e a mettere in mostra quei boccoli che per primi mi avevano attirato verso di lei. Poi le avrei aperto la bocca. Con attenzione, senza rovinare il trucco, le avrei conficcato l'amo il più in fondo possibile, fin dove la mia mano sarebbe riuscita ad arrivare, senza però soffocarla, e l'avrei piantato con forza nella carne: ora che avevo attirato la mia preda, non me la sarei fatta scappare. Poi avrei preso in mano il coltello e tagliato con cura il vestito a rivelare il suo corpo sinuoso; non l'avrei però denudata: il pesce ha bisogno della pelle, lo protegge durante la cottura, e quei vestiti erano la sua corazza. In seguito l'avrei incisa. Un unico taglio, preciso, ordinato, abbastanza profondo da aprirle il ventre, ma non tanto da intaccare gli organi: senza il rischio di rovinare la carne. Lei avrebbe sopportato ogni trattamento, impossibilitata persino ad emettere qualsiasi suono. Sarebbe sfiorita con calma, piangendo lacrime salate dagli occhi e sgorgando sangue lungo i suoi fianchi. Ad ogni respiro avrebbe sentito la ferita aprirsi e chiudersi, una linea infuocata; nella sua mente sarebbe scoppiata la guerra tra l'istinto di sopravvivenza, che avrebbe spinto i suoi polmoni a continuare il loro lavoro, e il desiderio di fuggire al dolore, trattenere il respiro e lasciarsi svenire. E quando le sue palpebre avrebbero cominciato a vacillare sull'orlo dell'oblio, solo a quel punto avrei infilato il braccio nel suo ventre e avrei cominciato a ripulirla delle sue viscere. Allora lei si sarebbe risvegliata e avrebbe raggiunto il culmine della sofferenza. Sarebbe durata pochi secondi, ma a lei sarebbero sembrati un'eternità. L'avrei abbandonata lì, svuotata come lei aveva svuotato me, a lasciare che il sole portasse avanti la sua lenta cottura.»_  
Quando Will riaffiorò dai meandri della sua immaginazione, si trovò trafitto dallo sguardo dell'uomo che gli sedeva di fronte: gli occhi di Hannibal sembravano aver perso ogni colore, le sue iridi essersi ristrette in un unico filo dorato e sottile, cornice di una tela priva di qualsiasi tonalità.  
Capì di aver parlato ad alta voce. Anche se quella barriera si era rivelata fin da subito inutile a proteggerlo dallo sguardo scrutatore dello psichiatra, il suo primo istinto fu quello d'inforcare nuovamente gli occhiali. Quel bisogno però morì sul nascere. Riconobbe in quegli occhi lo stupore, ma privo di qualsiasi tipo di revulsione; più che disgusto, vi leggeva meraviglia; più che giudizio, comprensione.  
Come non mai si vergognò all'istante delle sue parole, e allo stesso tempo si sentì sollevato per il solo fatto di essere riuscito a pronunciarle. Era come essersi liberato di un peso. Era riuscito a trasformare in parole ciò che di più profondo celava nella sua mente. E solo ora, dopo aver rivelato i suoi pensieri a quella stanza finemente arredata, alle fiamme e al crepitio della legna, ai libri che nascondevano fra le loro pagine segreti potenzialmente più oscuri dei suoi, alle tende che lo riparavano dal mondo esterno, all'uomo che non smetteva di osservarlo con qualcosa che Will avrebbe potuto definire adorazione negli occhi, solo in quel momento, come colpito da un'epifania, poté essere sincero con sé stesso: ciò che lo disturbava, ciò che non riusciva a mandare giù, ciò che lo soffocava non erano né gli omicidi, né la responsabilità che provava nei confronti delle vittime, ma il fatto di dover assumere il punto di vista di quegli assassini: non avevano metodo, non possedevano le capacità necessarie, la loro euforia derivava da un misto di paura, panico e una finta percezione di potenza. Ciò che lo spaventava non era uccidere, ma porre fine a una vita in modo goffo e negligente, senza un disegno preciso.  
L'orologio scoccò l'ora.  
Per qualche minuto i due uomini rimasero immobili, uno ancora paralizzato dalla sua recente scoperta, l'altro incantato dalla creatura che di fronte ai suoi occhi si era affacciata alla vita.  
Poi il panico s'impadronì di Will. Si alzò, indossò la giacca e, senza voltarsi indietro, si congedò e richiuse la porta alle sue spalle.  
  
_Sedeva sul gradino del portico. I rami degli alberi si stagliavano contro il cielo, privo di stelle e illuminato solo dal bagliore di un'ampia luna piena. Tutt'intorno c'era silenzio. Gli unici rumori erano il suo respiro e i sospiri della creatura che sedeva alla sua sinistra._  
_Le sue corna si mimetizzavano col paesaggio, i suoi occhi rossi risaltavano come tizzoni ardenti. Allungò una mano: era elegante, il dorso decorato dalle vene, le dita affusolate e le unghie ben curate. Afferrò l'avambraccio di Will e lo guidò fino a condurlo di fronte al suo viso. Esaminò il palmo e il polso, poi passò all'incavo del gomito. Quando Will vide le due narici allargarsi e fremere, si accorse che la creatura lo stava annusando. Un forte senso di disagio lo permeò e il suo corpo reagì rabbrividendo. La creatura rafforzò la sua presa e continuò nella sua perlustrazione. Sfiorò col naso il bicipite e si fermò più a lungo sotto l'ascella, dove il sudore si era accumulato con più ostinazione._  
_Si udì un gemito, ma da quale delle due bocche fosse uscito non si sarebbe potuto dire._  
_La creatura salì ancora di più; il suo viso sembrava incastrarsi nell'incavo del suo collo come un pezzo d'argilla modellato sulle sue stesse curve; le sue corna si mescolarono con i capelli ricci. Will portò la mano libera ad accarezzare la schiena della creatura. Ne percepì i muscoli ben definiti e il calore quasi infernale che le sue membra emanavano. Scivolò su e giù. Sentì la creatura tremare sotto il suo tocco, liberare un caldo sospiro a sfiorare la sua gola. Will usò le unghie. Disegnò dei profondi solchi lungo quella tenera carne. La creatura aprì la bocca e diede un delicato morso; era come trovarsi tra le grinfie di un vampiro, le braccia sicure e i canini a forare la pelle. Will sentì un liquido insinuarsi sotto le sue unghie. Curioso, si portò la mano di fronte al volto: le dita erano ricoperte di nero. Non ebbe molto tempo per esaminare la sostanza, che la creatura si avventò sul suo palmo, tirò fuori la lingua e cominciò a leccare ogni superficie e fessura, a ripulire ogni falange; per ultimo adagiò le labbra sul polso e succhiò: si era accorta del sangue che con impeto sempre maggiore scorreva nelle sue vene._  
_I loro respiri si fecero affannosi._  
_Quando la creatura alzò gli occhi su di lui, Will vi scorse la fame, il desiderio, la devozione. Afferrò quel volto per metà umano e per metà animale. Poteva quasi tagliarsi i pollici accarezzando quegli zigomi, rimanere accecato fissando quelle orbite._  
_Poi la creatura si sporse in avanti e attaccò le sue labbra._  
_Il gusto metallico del sangue irruppe nella sua bocca, il profumo ricco e vellutato di quella pelle scura gli inebriò i sensi. Si perse in quell'abbraccio aggressivo, lottò per prendere il sopravvento, si lasciò dominare. Portò una mano a cingergli la nuca, l'altra la pose possessivo sulla parte inferiore della schiena. Le unghie della creatura gli dilaniavano le spalle. Non era un semplice bacio: era una vera e propria battaglia, con armi e feriti, dove regnava la violenza, si combatteva per la supremazia, dove nessuno voleva cedere di un millimetro._  
_Ma non tutte le guerre si risolvono con un vincitore e un vinto._  
Will addolcì i suoi movimenti; trasformò quello che era stato un abbraccio soffocante in un atto di pura venerazione. Si sciolse ancora di più quando sentì la creatura imitare il suo atteggiamento, massaggiargli lo scalpo, riverire le sue labbra.  
Non era più un conflitto. Era una tregua, un accordo, il suggellarsi di un patto. Era un'alleanza.  
  
Quando arrivò sulla scena del crimine, Will si accorse immediatamente della Bentley parcheggiata sul ciglio della strada.  
Non vedeva Hannibal dalla loro ultima seduta. La mattina seguente aveva telefonato per annullare l'incontro successivo e da lì non aveva più contattato lo psichiatra e tantomeno risposto alle sue chiamate. La loro ultima conversazione lo aveva sconcertato. Non sapeva come comportarsi. Era consapevole che la sua confidenza era al sicuro, se non per l'amicizia che aveva cominciato ad instaurarsi tra loro, almeno per il segreto professionale che lega terapeuta e paziente. Ma non era quello il nocciolo della questione. Nei giorni passati Will aveva ripensato più volte alla reazione del dottore e, per quanto l'essere stato accettato gli avesse donato un tale sollievo da rendergli persino le notti più tranquille, si era pur reso conto che ciò che aveva letto in quello sguardo andava ben oltre ciò che uno psichiatra avrebbe dovuto lasciar trasparire. Quell'ammirazione non era rivolta al fatto che Will avesse finalmente compreso qualcosa di nuovo su sé stesso, fosse riuscito a descriverlo a parole e avesse smesso di reprimerlo. Qualcosa gli diceva che Hannibal aveva trovato interessante il contenuto della sua confessione per un motivo ben diverso, che Will non riusciva ancora ad afferrare; e il non conoscere, il non riuscire a penetrare nei pensieri del suo psichiatra lo lasciavano al contempo stranito e titubante, ma anche avvolto in un'aura d'incertezza e curiosità che lo affascinavano.  
Oltrepassò il nastro giallo e si diresse verso Jack. L'uomo stava urlando ordini agli agenti, coordinando il lavoro della scientifica e al tempo stesso cercando di mantenere i paparazzi il più lontano possibile dal luogo del crimine. Il suo era un lavoro estenuante, a prova di nervi, e Will si dispiacque per lui. Sapeva che erano pochi gli uomini al mondo a possedere il carisma e la determinazione di Jack e che solo lui avrebbe potuto guidare l'unità di scienze comportamentali dell'FBI in quel momento, ma conoscendo la sua situazione famigliare, il forte rapporto esistente tra lui e sua moglie e quel maledetto terzo incomodo che aveva fatto capolino all'improvviso e che minacciava di fare a pezzi il loro legame e la loro vita, Will non poteva fare a meno che provare una certa compassione nei suoi confronti.  
Quando il suo capo lo avvistò, gli si fece incontro.  
«Harold Fenster, quarantasette anni, psichiatra. Svolgeva la sua pratica pochi chilometri fuori Baltimora. È stato visto per l'ultima volta tre giorni fa ad un gala di beneficenza. Dopo quella sera nessuno ha più avuto sue notizie.»  
Jack e Will s'inoltrarono nel bosco. Beverly, Jimmy e Brian erano già al lavoro sul cadavere.  
«È qui da almeno quarantott'ore. Il corpo ha già cominciato a decomporsi, ma visto che è stato soggetto alle intemperie la mia stima potrebbe variare. Non di molto, comunque.» sentenziò Price.  
«In linea con la data della scomparsa.» fece notare Zeller.  
«In pancia ha più larve che altro: l'assassino ha rimosso con cura ogni organo.» osservò Katz, aprendo con una mano guantata la ferita e puntando una torcia dentro la cavità.  
I piedi di Will sembravano essere sprofondati nel cemento. Non riuscì a fare un solo passo in avanti; si fermò a pochi metri dal cadavere. Piccole gocce di sudore gli colarono lungo la schiena, le mani gli si irrigidirono lungo i fianchi; gli occhiali minacciarono di scivolargli giù dal naso, ma Will non ebbe nemmeno la forza di correggerli. Si sentiva una statua, una figura liberata da un unico solido pezzo di marmo.  
In lontananza, dietro gli alberi, nell'oscurità delle foglie e dei cespugli, mimetizzato, non visto, gli zoccoli a spezzare i rametti che ricoprivano il terreno senza creare alcun suono, il fiato a mischiarsi nel vento e le piume a vibrare nella brezza, un cervo nero osservava la scena.  
«Dottor Lecter, sa dirmi qualcosa riguardo a Fenster?» chiese Jack.  
«L'ho incontrato un paio di volte a qualche seminario. Uno psichiatra al di sotto della media, se posso osare. Non l'ho mai sentito esprimere un'idea che fosse sua. A parte questo mio giudizio personale, girano strane voci riguardo il suo studio e il suo rapporto con i pazienti; non so nulla di preciso, ma sono certo troverete molte persone disposte a spettegolare e a parlar male di lui. Mi dispiace Jack, ma non saprei aiutarvi ulteriormente.»  
Hannibal si era fermato alla sinistra di Will. Come in ogni altro ambiente e situazione, lo psichiatra non lasciava trasparire altro che calma e sicurezza. Non gli rivolse alcun saluto, nessuna parola, nemmeno uno sguardo, ma la sua vicinanza e la sua postura bastarono a Will per capire che il dottore era pienamente consapevole della sua presenza, non aveva intenzione d'ignorarlo, gli stava solo lasciando lo spazio che in quel momento Will necessitava, tanto da non spaventarlo, ma abbastanza ridotto da poter correre in suo aiuto in caso di bisogno. Aveva immediatamente colto la rigidità e la tensione che si erano impossessati del corpo del profiler e stava cercando di trasmettere, tramite il suo atteggiamento tranquillo, pacato e fiducioso, un'aria di quiete e distensione.  
«Ci ha dato qualcosa da cui partire.» lo ringraziò l'agente speciale; poi si rivolse al suo team «Price, sbrigati a scattare quelle foto; Katz e Zeller smettetela di setacciare la scena. Lasciamo che il nostro Will dia un'occhiata, poi potrete continuare.»  
«Ma non ce n'è bisogno. È lo stesso modus operandi: lacerazione sul ventre, amo in gola. È lo stesso assassino.» commentò Brian.  
«Veronica Stemple aveva ancora tutti gli organi, per quanto danneggiati.» precisò Jimmy.  
«E qui il taglio è unico e continuo, più sicuro. E la lama utilizzata è sicuramente più corta: si possono vedere i segni lasciati dall'impugnatura ai lati della ferita. Propenderei per un coltellino svizzero o qualcosa di similmente piccolo.» continuò Beverly.  
«Certo che è più sicuro: è la sua seconda vittima. E per quanto riguarda gli organi, può essere che la prima volta non abbia avuto tempo di rimuoverli, magari c'era il pericolo di venire scoperto. Oppure si sta evolvendo.» continuò Brian sicuro «Non abbiamo lasciato trapelare alcuna informazione sui giornali, nemmeno Freddie Lounds ha pubblicato nulla sul suo sito; e anche se fosse riuscita a scattare qualche foto e a divulgarla, di certo non si sarebbe potuto notare l'amo nella gola della vittima. Nessuno se non l'assassino della Signorina Stemple avrebbe potuto ricreare la scena fin nei minimi particolari.»  
«Will?»  
Il profiler si riscosse al suono della voce del suo capo. I suoi colleghi avevano gli occhi puntati su di lui, aspettavano una sua opinione.  
_Due mani lo afferrarono per i fianchi, le unghie curate e taglienti a imprimere piccoli segni a forma di mezzaluna sulla sua carne; un petto longilineo e ben definito gli ricoprì la schiena, una coperta intima e rovente; un paio di labbra gli sfiorarono il collo, la bocca aperta e affamata, il fiato umido, il respiro sempre più rapido._  
«Non è lo stesso uomo.» affermò.  
Hannibal si volse verso di lui e per la prima volta quel giorno incrociò il suo sguardo. Non disse nulla. Non cercò di aiutarlo. Voleva osservare le sue mosse, studiarle, ammirare i primi passi compiuti da quella nuova e affascinante creatura.  
Brian stava già per ribattere, ma Will lo anticipò.  
«È più sicuro, è più preparato. Ha reso inerme la sua vittima prima di dedicarsi con precisione e concentrazione al suo progetto. Non si è lasciato prendere dalla furia, né dal panico. Ogni suo movimento, ogni sua azione è curata, calcolata. Tutto ha un suo significato. Fenster lo ha attirato con i suoi discorsi melliflui, ha cercato di aprire la sua mente, gli ha fatto rigurgitare parole di cui poi lo psichiatra si è nutrito. Ma quelle non erano altro che la pastura utilizzata dall'assassino per attirare la sua preda. Lo ha ingannato, come lo psichiatra aveva ingannato lui. Lo ha svuotato, come lo psichiatra voleva svuotare lui. E il tutto nel modo più pulito possibile, per non lasciare tracce; perché la terapia non lascia segni visibili agli occhi. Cercate fra i suoi pazienti, potrebbe essere il risultato di una terapia andata male.»  
«Will, voglio capire se devo dare la caccia a due assassini o se il pazzo è uno solo.» intimò Jack, che esigeva una risposta e subito.  
Will si voltò verso Hannibal. Nei suoi occhi scorse, sotto uno spesso velo di compostezza, lo stesso sguardo reverente palesato durante la loro ultima seduta. Il dottore aveva assistito alla sua nascita, ai suoi primi tentativi di contatto col mondo, aveva ammirato i suoi gesti incerti, le sue azioni e come queste avevano preso sempre più forza e fermezza. Sapeva di essere stato riconosciuto. E non se ne preoccupò. L'ebbrezza di essere stato smascherato era accompagnata dalla convinzione che l'unico a poter vedere il suo vero volto era colui il cui volto era esso stesso offuscato dietro una tenda di fitto velluto rosso.  
«Il pazzo è uno solo, Jack.»  
  
Hannibal versò il vino nei due calici e ne porse uno a Will.  
«Brindiamo a Jack e all'FBI per aver catturato l'assassino di Veronica Stemple e Harold Fenster.» offrì, con un sorriso malizioso sulle labbra.  
«Sono sicuro che il Signor Brixton abbia pensato più e più volte a far fuori il suo psichiatra. Ho avuto il piacere di fare due chiacchiere con lui durante la conferenza, e non riesco proprio a immaginare come qualcuno possa spendere del denaro per sprecare un'ora del proprio tempo in sua compagnia.»  
«Siamo così impegnati ad aborrire il dottor Chilton, che a volte ci dimentichiamo che esistono persone ancora più detestabili. Per quanto la sfida sia ardua.»  
«Non mi stupirei se un giorno Chilton facesse la stessa fine del suo collega.» commentò Will, bevendo un sorso dal bicchiere.  
I due uomini si scambiarono uno sguardo d'intesa.  
Alex Brixton era stato catturato la sera stessa del ritrovamento del cadavere del dottor Fenster. Uno sguardo ai registri dello psichiatra e una ricerca incrociata con le conoscenze della signorina Stemple avevano inchiodato quel semplice cuoco di partita. Accusato di entrambi gli omicidi, aveva sbarrato gli occhi e cercato di difendersi, ma il fatto di non poter fornire alcun alibi solido né per la sera prima del ritrovamento della donna, né per il giorno stimato per la scomparsa dell'uomo non aiutò certo a scagionarlo. I due cadaveri erano simili quanto il giorno e la notte, ma il fatto di poter in qualche modo associare il modus operandi con il lavoro dell'accusato, l'abilità dell'uomo di utilizzare coltelli di vario tipo e dimensione e, non ultimo, il fatto che Jack volesse chiudere in fretta il caso e si fidasse tanto ciecamente del giudizio di Will da tralasciare qualsiasi obiezione fatta da Price o Katz, fecero sì che Brixton venisse incolpato senza via d'uscita di entrambi i delitti.  
«Credevo fosse un sogno.» confessò Will.  
Hannibal posò la mano libera sulla sua nuca. Cominciò a massaggiare i muscoli ancora leggermente tesi. Vide le spalle di Will abbassarsi, il collo distendersi.  
«La tua mente non era ancora pronta ad accettare la realtà. Un comune meccanismo di autodifesa.»  
Will tornò con la mente al bosco, al corpo pallido, alla lama stretta nel suo pugno. Rivide il terrore sul viso dell'uomo, la comprensione, la resa. Rivisse l'attimo in cui con il coltellino aveva inciso con un solo gesto il petto dello psichiatra, il momento in cui aveva allargato la ferita e penetrato col braccio nel ventre caldo e umido; aveva sentito il sangue bagnargli la pelle, visto la vita abbandonare quelle membra deboli.  
Provò piacere. Si sentì potente.  
Hannibal afferrò il calice di Will e lo posò insieme al suo sul basso tavolino posto tra le due poltrone; poi prese il volto di Will fra le mani e lo costrinse ad incrociare il suo sguardo.  
Un tempo Will avrebbe detestato un tale gesto, una tale costrizione; si sarebbe sentito denudato di fronte a quegli occhi, si sarebbe perso in quelle iridi scure, avrebbe istintivamente cercato di carpire ogni segreto che quelle pupille celavano. Ora invece lo accolse come un dono. Vide il sipario aprirsi. Un solo uomo si trovava sopra il palcoscenico, senza costume, privo d'indumenti, nudo, la sua pelle l'unico strato a sorreggere e dare forma alla sua carne. Si mostrava in tutta la sua fragilità. Eppure non era debole, non aveva bisogno di protezione. Era una creatura abituata a sopravvivere da sola, il cui habitat naturale era l'oscurità, il cui primo istinto era quello di cacciare. Le sue mani erano nere, ricoperte di un fluido denso che Will aveva imparato a riconoscere: ne sentiva l'odore, ne percepiva il sapore. E quella creatura maestosa, elegante, dai movimenti fluidi e precisi si stava rivelando a lui, si stava offrendo ai suoi occhi, cercando approvazione e comprensione. Will vide un paio di corna spuntare fra i capelli lisci, crescere centimetro dopo centimetro, allungarsi verso di lui ed aprirsi come i rami di un albero a inseguire i raggi del sole.  
«Avrei voluto essere lì, assistere al tuo svezzamento: vederti in tutta la tua gloria.»  
Gli occhi di Will diventarono umidi. Combatté l'istinto di sbattere le palpebre: non voleva recidere il loro collegamento. Prese la decisione giusta, perché negli occhi del dottore poté vedere riflessa la sua stessa commozione.  
Con una mano Will accarezzò gli zigomi ben definiti, con l'altra sciolse il nodo della cravatta e aprì i primi due bottoni della camicia; infilò le dita sotto il colletto, accarezzò le prime vertebre della spina dorsale e ne seguì il percorso. All'altezza delle scapole ritrovò le cinque scie che le sue unghie avevano impresso su quella pelle. Grattò con urgenza. Vide le pupille di Hannibal allargarsi, due profondi laghi in cui nuotare e annegare. Portò i polpastrelli sporchi di sangue a sfiorarsi la bocca. Fremette nel vedere la lingua del dottore fare capolino fra le sue labbra scultoree. Ripulì le sue dita. Poi riprese in mano il calice e bevve un sorso di vino.  
«Un abbinamento perfetto.»  
Hannibal sorrise. I suoi occhi erano avidi, bramosi, lussuriosi. Avvicinò il viso a quello di Will e con la punta della lingua gli leccò il labbro inferiore, dove una goccia minacciava di cadere lungo il mento. Si lasciò sfuggire un suono soddisfatto.  
«Si risaltano a vicenda.»

**Author's Note:**

> Se qualcosa non quadra, mi scuso. È la prima volta che mi cimento in questo fandom e l'aver buttato giù questa ff è un grande traguardo e allo stesso tempo un grande salto nel buio.
> 
> Grazie a chiunque sia arrivato fino alla fine.


End file.
